Wywiad z wampirem
by Sujishi
Summary: Na podstawie "The tale of a 10 years old vampire queen" Hatsune Miku. Pewien reporter dostaje za zadanie napisanie wywiadu z wampirzą królową.


Reporter szedł długą, żwirową ścieżką. Nad nim ciemne chmury wisiały nisko na niebie. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, a w oddali zaczynały pobrzmiewać odgłosy zbliżającej się burzy.

Wokół niego był ciemny las. Cienie wydawały się podchodzić do niego z każdą chwilą. To była ta pora doby, kiedy każdy najlżejszy hałas wywoływał gęsią skórkę, a każdy niewyraźny kształt zdawał się wpatrywać w plecy niczego nie spodziewającego się człowieka, by zaraz wyskoczyć na niego.

Sama ścieżka też nie była żadnym schronieniem od otaczającej go ciemności. Żadnej latarni czy innego najlżejszego choćby światła. Jedynie ostatnie promienie słoneczne umożliwiały poruszanie się po chrzęszczącym na każdym kroku żwirze.

Reporter obejrzał się po raz kolejny, upewniając, że nic za nim nie idzie. Wiedział, że dzisiaj może czuć się wyjątkowo bezpiecznie, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na przechodzące go co chwila dreszcze.

Po kilku minutach, które dla mężczyzny zdawały się ciągnąć przez godziny, jego oczom ukazał się cel jego wędrówki- okazała rezydencja w nieco barokowym stylu. Duże okna były mroczne i puste. Zdawały się przyglądać podchodzącej postaci. Liczne kolumny wznosiły się dumnie prosto w niebo, jakby wskazując coś, czego człowiek nie był w stanie dostrzec. Ogromna ilość gzymsów, rzeźb i innych ozdobnych elementów budziła pewien niepokój, sprawiała, że mężczyzna miał ochotę wrócić do lasu, który teraz wydawał się być bezpiecznym miejscem.

Ale człowiek ten nie mógł się wycofać. Był reporterem i miał wywiad do napisania.

Powoli zbliżył się do masywnych drzwi i zapukał. Stara kołatka w kształcie głowy jakiegoś mitycznego stworzenia dodatkowo rozbudzała obawy człowieka, ale on nie wycofał się. Wiekowe zawiasy zaskrzypiały złowieszczo, gdy dębowe drewno uchyliło się, zapraszając mężczyznę do środka. Ten tylko odetchnął głęboko i przestąpił próg. Przywitało go mroczne wnętrze, oświetlone tylko jednym świecznikiem, wskazującym konkretne drzwi na końcu korytarza. Reporter podszedł do nich i zawahał się. Nagle nie był już taki pewien swojej decyzji. Ale przecież nie mógł się wycofać. Nie teraz.

Ponownie zapukał i po usłyszeniu cichego zaproszenia, wszedł do środka. W pokoju stały dwa fotele naprzeciw siebie. Pomiędzy nimi znajdował się niski stolik, na którym spoczywał serwis do herbaty. Pod ścianą w kominku wesoło huczał ogień. Wielkie okna były przesłonięte ciężkimi kotarami, chociaż słońce zdążyło już zniknąć całkowicie.

\- Zapraszam. - usłyszał cichy głos, dobiegający ze strony jednego z foteli. Po przyjrzeniu się, mężczyzna dostrzegł w końcu swojego rozmówcę.

Dziewczynka wyglądała na dziesięć lat, chociaż reporter świetnie wiedział, że to pozory. Niebieskie włosy uczesane były w dwie kitki i spięte misternymi ozdobami. Spojrzenie czerwonych oczu zdawało się przenikać jego ciało. Fioletowo-różowa sukienka nadawała jej jakiegoś nierealnego wrażenia. Fioletowe skrzydła za plecami również wydawały się takie mityczne, jak cała ta postać.

\- Witam i dziękuję, że zechciała mnie Pani przyjąć. - przywiał się kulturalnie, zajmując wolny fotel naprzeciw rozmówczyni.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Chciał Pan przeprowadzić wywiad, o ile się nie mylę?

\- Tak dokładnie. - przytaknął, wciąż przyglądając się dziewczynie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ją pragnął spotkać, ale przecież go ostrzegano.

\- Herbatki? - zaproponowała gospodyni, wskazując na stojący między nimi stoli.

\- Poproszę. - pokiwał głową, przeglądając wyciągnięte z torby notatki, chociaż znał je wszystkie na pamięć. - Mogę zaczynać?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Jest Pani królową wampirów? - zaczął od standardowego pytania, przyglądając się rozmówczyni. Wciąż gdzieś w głębi siebie miał nadzieję, że zaprzeczy.

\- Tak, dokładnie.

\- Jak długo już Pani żyje?

\- Hmmm... Myślę, że około trzech tysięcy lat. Według waszego kalendarza.

\- To dość długo. Wygląda Pani znacznie młodziej.

\- Na dziesięć lat. W tym wieku przestałam się starzeć. - sprecyzowała.

\- Jak się Pani czuje, będąc przeklęta? Chyba mogę to tak nazywać?

\- Oczywiście, to jest właściwa nazwa. Nie jest to takie złe, jak się wydaje, kiedy jest się królową.

\- Czy są wady takiego stanu?

\- Jest jedna rzecz, która sprawia, że naprawdę ciężkie jest życie w tym ciele.

\- Jaka?

\- Kiedy idę robić zakupy... Wszystko jest różowe. To naprawdę uciążliwe.

Reporter zakrztusił się w tym momencie herbatą, ale postanowił, że bezpieczniej będzie tego nie komentować.

\- A jak z polowaniami? Bo chyba nie zawsze była możliwość korzystania z dobrowolnych dawców, prawda?

\- Och, tak, to prawda. W pewien sposób miałam ułatwione zadanie. W nocy, gdy ludzie bali się wszelkich istot mroku, byli dużo bardziej skoncentrowani i ciężko było ich zaskoczyć. Ale gdy zobaczyli mnie, uznawali, że jestem niewinną istotą, która zgubiła się w ciemnościach. Przygarniali mnie i uważali na wszystko, poza mną. Wtedy atakowałam, celując w szyję. Niestety, w tym momencie z reguły okazywało się, że nie dosięgam.

\- Czy to nie było w pewien sposób męczące dla Pani?

\- Było i to strasznie. Nawet nie wie Pan, ile łez poleciało zanim odnalazłam to, czego zawsze tak bardzo pragnęłam!

\- A co to było?

\- Pizza bez czosnku!

\- No tak. To przecież oczywiste. Myślę, że mam wszystko, co chciałem, więc będę się zbierał. - podsumował, czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma w tym miejscu.

\- Zanim Pan pójdzie, mogę mieć jedną prośbę?

\- Tak? - zapytał, patrząc zaciekawiony na wampira.

\- Ze względu na to, że wyglądam jak dziecko, ludzie często mi odmawiają pewnych rzeczy, dlatego... - reporter znieruchomiał, nieco obawiając się kolejnych słów. - Może mi Pan zamówić pizze?


End file.
